Verdad
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Kenshin/Soujiro. Era hora de iniciar su viaje para buscar algo que estaba lejos de su reconocimiento... pero lo extrañaba. Cuanto lo hacía! Yaoi


**Verdad**

**Había decidido dar un paso diferente esta vez… esta vez, tal vez, solo tal vez… su vida cambiaría de una manera extraña, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero de esto si estaba totalmente seguro: ya jamás, nunca más, volvería a verle… En un inicio creyó, por unos breves momentos, que en realidad fueron años, que estaba completamente seguro del sentimiento por aquella persona pero… cuando vio por última vez esos ojos, cuando por última vez pudo escuchar su voz tan cerca de él…**

**Entonces, se dio cuenta que lo que había creido hasta entonces solo era una vaga mentira, que se había obligado a creer para no pensar en que aquel sentimiento era imposible para una persona con su pasado y con su estado mental actual.**

**Pero… miró alrededor, la pequeña tienda de alimentos que estaba por dejar… frente a él tenía un nuevo camino, un nuevo empezar, tal vez mas duro que el anterior porque esta vez se encontraba solo pero tenía que seguir adelante…**

**Él solo y nada mas…**

**Cielos, hasta esa palabra "solo" comenzaba a ser mas dura cada vez, sonaba como si toda su vida estuviese esperando solo por ella, negandola y evitandola pero siempre ahí… siempre a la vuelta de toda esquina, siguiendolo incluso mientras peleaba… La soledad era una amiga muy voluble, de repente podía ser amable cuando se le necesitaba pero en aquellos momentos, como en muchos otros, era ingrata compañía, que solo le recordaba al oído, que así sería por siempre, hasta el día en que muriese al fin…**

**Como hubiera deseado morir en ese entonces, cuando era mas pequeño.**

**Hubiera cambiado todo, todo lo que llevaba de vida y experiencia hasta ahora por haber muerto a manos de aquella familia que tanto mal le había hecho, pero…**

**Unos ojos azules aparecieron en su mente.**

**Aquellos ojos… de verdad daria todo por haber muerto sin haber visto nunca aquellos ojos, que de repente habían desvanecido todas sus creencias hasta el momento y que parecian darle una pequeña pero nueva esperanza de vivir?**

**No. Realmente, si lo pensaba detenidamente- Soujiro vio el horizonte, que en ese momento comenzaba a oscurecerse debido al tiempo transcurrido- hubiera continuado con todo lo que había sucedido, si eso significaba que conocería a aquel samurai que de un momento a otro, en tan solo una batalla de ideas representadas por sus espadas y técnicas, le había mostrado que mucho de lo que él creía no era realmente lo que él deseaba…**

**En fin, ya era hora de irse.**

**Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando se sintió observado por detrás; tantos años sirviendo y aprendiendo de Makoto Shishio no eran en vano, puso una mano sobre la empuñadura de la pequeña katana, unico recuerdo que llevaba encima en caso de tener que defenderse.**

**Continuó su camino, sintiendo como el extraño (que aún no había podido ver debido a lo oscuro que se estaba poniendo todo) lo seguía a cada paso, hasta que ya no pudo mas y se detuvo, sintiendo justamente como el otro detrás suyo se detenía de la misma forma.**

**-Piensas seguirme todo el rato sin decirme tus motivos para perseguir a un extraño?- dijo el chico dándose la vuelta al fin y poniendose frente a frente con el otro, cuyos ojos por algun motivo brillaban de una manera extraña bajo la oscuridad… **

**Era muy extraño, aquellos ojos del extraño brillaban de una forma misteriosa, azules y fijos, con un brillo que él mismo reconocía en si mismo: los ojos de un asesino. Se puso en posición, ya había tomado la decisión, no quería morir, no quería morir sin ver o escuchar la voz de Kenshin Himura de nueva cuenta… no, no quería… Apretó la empuñadura, esperando a que el extraño hiciera el primer movimiento pero nada. El otro continuaba quieto, sin moverse, tan solo mirandolo; comenzó a sudar, por segunda vez en su vida estaba asustado, muy asustado.**

**-Soujiro…- dijo el extraño con un tono de voz suave, un tono de voz que aquel chico solo había escuchado cuando… parpadeo repetidas veces, pero por alguna razón, sin soltar la empuñadura de su katana… no podía ser… o sí?- acaso vas a atacarme?**

**-Señor… Himura- el chico estaba muy sorprendido, para aquellos momentos ya se lo imaginaba muy lejos, con la señorita Kamiya y su séquito de seguidores camino a Tokio- que… qué hace aquí?... yo no… - sonrio un poco, la costumbre era mas fuerte que sus propias emociones- viene a terminar su trabajo y matarme?... realmente esperaba al señor Saito mas que a usted…**

**-Saito no va a seguirte- Kenshin se acercó un poco, con aquella sonrisa tranquila, tan característica en él y sin dejar de verlo- ya han dejado de buscarte, no lo harán mas…**

**-Eso es extraño, intervino usted?- dijo el chico esta vez soltando por fin su espada… estaba mas relajado, tal vez porque no era una amenaza de muerte o quiza… simplemente porque era él- no me molesta, pueden perseguirme, no pienso dejarme atrapar, necesito tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas…**

**-Estoy seguro de que no te dejarías atrapar- dijo con una sonrisa un poco mas… diferente. El chico no pudo definir lo que pasaba por la cabeza del samurai en aquellos momentos, pero era extraño- eres listo, no diré lo contrario pero…- rio un poco, divertido ante la escena del chico sonriente que parecía encontrarse confundido por sus palabras- si eres tan distraido como para poderte haber encontrado yo, no tenías muchas opciones…**

**-No… usted es de un nivel muy diferente al de los miembros de la policía de Kyoto- dijo Soujiro viendo un poco de lado**

**-Gracias por el cumplido- aceptó Kenshin de buena gana… Soujiro lo miró mas fijamente. Himura Kenshin generalmente era una persona muy amable y pudo comprobarlo ese día que lucharon pero en ese momento, se veía diferente…- pero bueno- su mirada se volvio seria- a donde iras?**

**-No lo sé- confesó el chico mirando hacia atrás un poco- por ahí, por allá… no tengo un destino fijo…**

**-Jeje… sabes? A veces un viaje solitario de 10 años no es la respuesta…**

**-Pero usted la encontró asi no?**

**Kenshin se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de responder, mirando el suelo.**

**-Si… 10 años son suficiente tiempo para darte cuenta de los errores que cometes y para darte cuenta de lo estúpido que eres por olvidarte de vivir…**

**Soujiro abrió un poco los ojos y lego, miró al suelo también.**

**-Yo… necesito encontrar una respuesta… necesito encontrar mi verdad…la necesito…- dijo en voz baja**

**-Si sostienes algo con tal fuerza que no puedes dejarlo ir, digan lo que digan, esa es tu verdad…- dijo Kenshin en voz baja, mirandolo un poco**

**El chico abrió mucho los ojos, y antes de que Kenshin pudiera decir o hacer algo mas, Soujiro lo estaba abrazando fuertemente mientras temblaba de forma extraña; el samurai de cabello rojo abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de descubrir y antes de algo mas, de repente, el chico se había soltado de él y se alejaba torpemente.**

**-Lo… siento- dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba y daba unos pasos hacia atrás, antes de sentir como una mano lo sostenía de la cintura, mientras con la otra le tomaban la barbilla y le levantaban el rostro…**

**Sintió el cálido aliento del samurai sobre su rostro, antes de que sus labios se depositaran en los propios, mezclando sus sentimientos y confusiones en ese único momento… en ese unico y maravilloso momento, que sostenía contra él, sin querer dejarlo ir…**

**A pesar de su deseo de permanecer eternamente unido al Kenshin, se soltaron lentamente sin dejarse de ver a los ojos.**

**-Eso ayudo?- hablo primero el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa dulce que dirigía hacia Soujiro, que levemente ruborizado asintio- mira esto!... tus ojos…**

**-Mis ojos?- repitió confundido- que tienen?**

**-Estan reflejando… lo que sientes…- dijo Kenshin acariciando un poco el rostro del chico, que no se movió… realmente, deseaba aquello…**

**-Entonces… tu eres mi verdad?- preguntó Soujiro aun confundido pero con el corazón en un puño… podría ser?**

**-Porque no lo averiguamos… juntos?- dijo Kenshin sonriendo un poco y tendiendole la mano- me permitirías acompañarte en tu viaje?**

**-Pero y la señorita Kamiya?- pregunto**

**-Yo le dije que algún día volvería a vagar y…- se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego, sonrio de nuevo- porque no contigo?**

**Soujiro sonrio y asintio tomando su mano… era extraño, de nuevo caminaba al lado de alguien pero esta vez… esta vez deseaba hacerlo…**

**Había encontrado su verdad.**

**…**


End file.
